1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club adjusting tool which may readily adjust use feeling such as flexibility or rigidity feeling of a shaft, a golf club on which the adjusting tool is mounted and an adjusting method for determining a mounting position of the adjusting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shaft portion of a golf club is formed so as to be flexible or rigid suitably for an effective shot when the golf club hits a ball through a swing. The magnitude of the flexibility or rigidity and the position of the flexion (distal flexion feeling or proximal flexion feeling) are determined in conformity with a taste of the player or the ability of the player (the effectiveness of the wrists upon the hit or the swing speed).
The rigidity characteristics are variously changed depending upon a material, a structure, a length or the like of the shaft portion. Japanese examined patent publication No. Hei 5-48140 discloses a method for matching the rigidity for a player, in which a barrel-shaped core member having a central portion with a greater diameter and a tapered top portion and a tapered bottom portion both having a gradually smaller diameter is provided in an interior of the shaft portion. Namely, the central portion of the core member is in contact with an inner surface of the shaft portion with an interval to the shaft inner surface at the front and rear portions of the contact portion whereby the flexion of the shaft portion per se eliminates the above-described interval and the collision of the shaft portion with the core member restricts the flexion of the shaft portion.
Accordingly, the adjustment of the flexibility by using the conventional core member (adjusting member) is simply intended to adjust the limit position of the flexibility of the shaft portion and the range of the restriction (a size of the interval). For this reason, the adjustment of the strength for generating the flexion is limited only to the material of the shaft portion per se and could not cope with a delicate demand of an individual for the flexibility characteristics.
Accordingly, the present inventor has proposed to use an adjusting member which is a cylindrical member press-fitted within the shaft portion and having such a length that the flexion of the shaft portion is sufficiently affected, in which a plurality of vertical slits are formed at a uniform adjacent interval from upper and lower openings of the cylindrical member except for the intermediate portion thereof and which is fixed at the intermediate portion having no cut to a suitable position within the shaft portion (JP 2000-61014A).
After the studies by the present inventor, it has been found that there is a delicate vibration of a head weight transmitted to hands even during the swing back and the forward swing, of course, upon the hit or after the hit in addition to the simple flexion feeling for the individual player and this vibration remarkably affect the use feeling. Furthermore, the vibration of the shaft portion before the hit, of course, leads to the energy loss.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting tool for suppressing vibration of a shaft portion, and to provide an adjusting method for determining an optimum mounting position of the adjusting tool in correspondence with a club used by an individual player.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a golf club adjusting tool for adjusting feeling of a golf club in use, characterized by comprising: a fixed portion coupled and fixed in contact with a shaft portion of the golf club in the contact range of 5 to 40 mm in a longitudinal direction; and a vibration absorbing portion projecting in the longitudinal direction of the shaft portion continuously with the fixed portion and out of contact with the shaft portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a second aspect, a tip end portion of the vibration absorbing portion is adapted to be temporarily in contact with the shaft portion upon a shot.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a third aspect, the fixed portion has such a size that the fixed portion is coupled around an outer circumferential surface of the shaft portion, and a vibration absorbing portion having a larger diameter of that of the fixed portion is provided to project from at least one of both ends of the fixed portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the second aspect of the invention, according to a fourth aspect, the fixed portion has such a size that the fixed portion is coupled around an outer circumferential surface of the shaft portion, and a vibration absorbing portion having a larger diameter of that of the fixed portion is provided to project from at least one of both ends of the fixed portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a fifth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and first slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and second slits for dividing the fixed portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the second aspect of the invention, according to a sixth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and first slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and second slits for dividing the fixed portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction are provided in the metal made cylindrical members,
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the third aspect of the invention, according to a seventh aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and first slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and second slits for dividing the fixed portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the fourth aspect of the invention, according to an eighth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and first slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and second slits for dividing the fixed portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a ninth aspect, the fixed portion has such a size that the fixed portion is coupled around an inner circumferential surface of the shaft and a vibration absorbing portion having a smaller diameter than that of the fixed portion is adapted to project from at least one of both ends of the fixed portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the second aspect of the invention, according to a tenth aspect, the fixed portion has such a size that the fixed portion is coupled around an inner circumferential surface of the shaft and a vibration absorbing portion having a smaller diameter than that of the fixed portion is adapted to project from at least one of both ends of the fixed portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the fifth aspect of the invention, according to an eleventh aspect, the fixed portion has such a size that the fixed portion is coupled around an inner circumferential surface of the shaft and a vibration absorbing portion having a smaller diameter than that of the fixed portion is adapted to project from at least one of both ends of the fixed portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the sixth aspect of the invention, according to a twelfth aspect, the fixed portion has such a size that the fixed portion is coupled around an inner circumferential surface of the shaft and a vibration absorbing portion having a smaller diameter than that of the fixed portion is adapted to project from at least one of both ends of the fixed portion.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a thirteenth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the second aspect of the invention, according to a fourteenth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the third aspect of the invention, according to a fifteenth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the fourth aspect of the invention, according to a sixteenth aspect, the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the first aspect of the invention, according to a seventeenth aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the third aspect of the invention, according to an eighteenth aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the fifth aspect of the invention, according to a nineteenth aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the seventh aspect of the invention, according to a twentieth aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the ninth aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-first aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the eleventh aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-second aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-third aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
In a golf club adjusting tool according to the fifteenth aspect of the invention, according to a twenty-fourth aspect, a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club adjusting tool for adjusting feeling of a golf club in use, characterized by comprising: a fixed portion coupled and fixed around an outer circumferential surface of a shaft portion of the golf club in contact with the shaft portion in the contact range of 5 to 40 mm in a longitudinal direction; and a vibration absorbing portion having a larger diameter than that of the fixed portion and projecting in the longitudinal direction of the shaft portion continuously with one end portion of the fixed portion and out of contact with the shaft portion, wherein a tip end portion of the vibration absorbing portion is adapted to be temporarily in contact with the shaft portion upon a shot, and the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and first slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and second slits for dividing the fixed portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club adjusting tool for adjusting feeling of a golf club in use, characterized by comprising: a fixed portion coupled and fixed around an outer circumferential surface of a shaft portion of the golf club in contact with the shaft portion in the contact range of 5 to 40 mm in a longitudinal direction; and a vibration absorbing portion having a larger diameter than that of the fixed portion and projecting in the longitudinal direction of the shaft portion continuously with both end portions of the fixed portion and out of contact with the shaft portion, wherein a tip end portion of the vibration absorbing portion is adapted to be temporarily in contact with the shaft portion upon a shot, and the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club adjusting tool for adjusting feeling of a golf club in use, characterized by comprising: a fixed portion coupled and fixed around an outer circumferential surface of a shaft portion of the golf club in contact with the shaft portion in the contact range of 5 to 40 mm in a longitudinal direction; and a vibration absorbing portion having a larger diameter than that of the fixed portion and projecting in the longitudinal direction of the shaft portion continuously with one end portion of the fixed portion and out of contact with the shaft portion, wherein a suitable cushioning member is interposed between the vibration absorbing portion and the shaft, and the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club adjusting tool for adjusting feeling of a golf club in use, characterized by comprising: a fixed portion coupled and fixed around an inner circumferential surface of a shaft portion of the golf club in contact with the shaft portion in the contact range of 5 to 40 mm in a longitudinal direction; and a vibration absorbing portion having a smaller diameter than that of the fixed portion and projecting in the longitudinal direction of the shaft portion continuously with both end portions of the fixed portion and out of contact with the shaft portion, wherein a tip end portion of the vibration absorbing portion is adapted to be temporarily in contact with the shaft portion upon a shot, and the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
Also, according to a twenty-ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club adjusting tool for adjusting feeling of a golf club in use, characterized by comprising: a fixed portion coupled and fixed around an inner circumferential surface of a shaft portion of the golf club in contact with the shaft portion in the contact range of 5 to 40 mm in a longitudinal direction; and a vibration absorbing portion having a smaller diameter than that of the fixed portion and projecting in the longitudinal direction of the shaft portion continuously with one end portion of the fixed portion and out of contact with the shaft portion, wherein a tip end portion of the vibration absorbing portion is adapted to be temporarily in contact with the shaft portion upon a shot, and the fixed portion and the vibration absorbing portion are formed of cylindrical members made of metal and provided with associated radial direction stepped portions and mounting slits passing in the longitudinal direction through the metal made cylindrical members and vibration absorbing portion slits for dividing the vibration absorbing portion into a plurality of longitudinal segments in the longitudinal direction in a portion constituting the vibration absorbing portion are provided in the metal made cylindrical members.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a golf club characterized in that the golf club is provided at a suitable position of a shaft portion of the golf club with the golf club adjusting tool according to any one aspect of the first to twenty-ninth aspects of the invention.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club adjusting method for mounting, at a suitable number of mounting positions of a shaft portion of the golf club, a test tool for pressingly fixing the shaft portion at a contact portion having a length in the range of 5 to 40 mm for test shot for detecting an optimum mounting position for the player for determining a mounting position of the golf club adjusting club according to any one of the first to twenty-ninth aspects of the invention.
In the golf club on which the adjusting tool has been mounted, when the vibration is generated in the shaft portion, the vibration absorbing portion is vibrated through the fixed portion independently of the shaft portion vibration to attenuate the shaft portion vibration. Accordingly, the shaft portion vibration is suppressed for a short period of time to eliminate the vibration per se.
Furthermore, when the tip end portion of the vibration absorbing portion is brought into temporary contact with the shaft portion upon the shot, the repulsive force of the vibration absorbing portion becomes a force upon the return flex of the shaft portion, i.e., a so-called returning force to thereby increase the repulsive force of the shaft portion.
Also, since the fine adjustment of the adjusting tool mounting position according to the feeling in use for an individual player such as the extent of the attenuation of vibration and the flex or rigidity characteristics of the shaft portion is required, the optimum position of the feeling in use is determined by repeating the test hits while changing the mounting position of the test tool for the golf club to be used or bought by the individual player, and the tool is mounted at the optimum position to obtain the golf club which is provided with the shaft performance corresponding to the taste of the player.